The Only Place You'll Wanna Be is Underneath My Christmas Tree
by TheQueenMermaid
Summary: Written for Secret Santa at the callie arizona LiveJournal community. I suppose there's maybe a plot if you look really hard for it, but really, it's just good old-fashioned Christmas PWP with a side helping of fluffiness.


**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not-for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** This was written for the Secret Santa exchange at the callie_arizona LiveJournal community. The prompt was: "I don't mind what you write, as long as it involves the holidays and our girls celebrating them. I'm not a huge fan of AU but it can be based in any of the past seasons, or the future. Light on the angst, please. NC-17 is always okay." The title for this fic is a line from a Lady Gaga song (called, shockingly, "Christmas Tree").

**Mature content warning!** This fic is rated M for a reason. In the event that it or any of my other work gets pulled from this site for content, all of my fics can be found at my LiveJournal: i-fly-solo . livejournal . com (without the spaces, of course).

* * *

Sighing heavily, Callie made a feeble attempt to shake the snow from her hair as she turned her key in the lock. She knew she was supposed to love snow on Christmas Eve, but for her, snow and ice meant that people's cars skidded or they fell skating or they got into sledding accidents. And all of _that_meant that she got paged to the hospital to put their bones back together.

Callie loved her job. She did. Not a day went by that she didn't take an immense joy in her work. But if she were given the choice between mending broken bones and making out on the living room couch with her wife while _Miracle on 34th Street _played quietly in the background, she'd choose the latter every time without question.

It had been just after 8:30 when she and Arizona were interrupted by the dreaded page, Sofia's eager anticipation of Christmas morning finally having worn her out, and now it was nearly four in the morning. Callie was dragging on her feet and she was sure Arizona was sleeping soundly in their bed - probably hogging all the covers. So much for a romantic Christmas Eve.

Still, as she opened the back door and stepped into the mud room of her house, she couldn't help but marvel at how beautifully everything had fallen into place. Three years ago, promises of a merry Christmas felt like they ought to belong to someone else. She and Arizona were on their way back, but they were still a far cry from happy, and celebrating the holidays without Mark, Lexie, or Teddy was strange for everyone. There were times that both Callie and Arizona had doubted that Christmas would ever be a joyful occasion again.

Now, just a few rooms away in their very own house, Callie had everything she could ever want: a beautiful, confident wife and a sweet, energetic four-year-old daughter, both of whom she found more amazing every day. In fact, she almost wished they weren't asleep so she could gather them into her arms and make sure they both knew how incredible they were and how much she loved them. Life was good and Christmas was worth celebrating.

Callie tiptoed through the house, fully prepared to walk straight through the living room and up the short staircase to bed, where she hoped to catch at least a couple hours of sleep with Arizona before Sofia woke them up to celebrate Christmas morning. She was nearly to the stairs when something caught her eye.

Even in the dark, Callie would never be able to miss that blonde hair. Under the fleece throw blanket, Arizona was sound asleep on the couch, one arm flung over the side. Just below her hand lay the book she had been reading, tossed to the floor in slumber. In contrast, her prosthesis and socket were laid carefully beside the couch, ready to be reattached at a moment's notice. A piece of hair fell into Arizona's face and her lips were parted just the slightest bit. The knowledge that her wife had made every effort to wait up for her nearly made Callie's heart burst out of her chest. Just when she thought she couldn't love Arizona any more than she did.

And yet, as wonderfully domestic the scene was, the loudest, most persistent thought in Callie's head as she made her way from the stairs to the couch was _"My wife is really hot." _She was only human, after all, and the last time she'd seen Arizona, the two of them had been doing some kissing that was definitely above PG-rated, hopefully working up to something even more exciting. It had been hard to concentrate on multiple traumas and surgeries with that memory all but screaming at her all night.

Mere moments ago, Callie had been spent, ready to fall into bed. Now, as if reminding her of what she'd been looking forward to, her body was ready for something else entirely.

It was with a mixture of tender love and maybe just a little lust that Callie reached down and gently shook Arizona's shoulder. Arizona stirred, her face scrunching up adorably before it relaxed again.

"Arizona?" Callie shook her shoulder a little harder. "Honey, wake up."

"Hmm," Arizona mumbled, caught somewhere between sleep and wakefulness.

"Arizona," Callie repeated. Arizona stirred again, and that combined with Callie's free hand on Arizona's hip caused the blanket to fall away. The new sight before Callie made her eyes widen and her mouth go dry.

Arizona was dressed - if one could call it that - in a light blue lacy bra with white trim and matching underwear that just managed to cover the essentials. Without the blanket, goosebumps immediately appeared on her chest and stomach. A jolt of electric excitement shot through Callie's body and landed squarely between her legs, leaving the rest of her body feeling warm and tingly.

Right alongside the arousal, though, something stronger tugged at Callie's heart. There was a time when Arizona never even would have considered wearing anything like this, not comfortable or confident enough with her body to show herself off so boldly. Even a year ago she had been more timid, preferring to wear nighties that fell just above the knee when she wore lingerie. Now, Arizona's strength seemed to radiate from her. Callie could practically feel it with her hands. Her chest filled with pride at the woman before her and how far she had come - how far both of them had come, together.

_"Yeah,"_ Callie thought to herself. _"My wife is amazing. And really,_ really _hot."_ She shook Arizona's shoulder one more time. "Arizona," she said, impressed with herself for being able to speak, "you _really _need to wake up."

Either from Callie's insistence or from the cold air against her body, Arizona finally awoke fully, blinking a few times before she opened her eyes all the way. "Calliope," she said in a sleep-induced husk that only intensified Callie's lust. "You're home."

"Yeah," she replied. "Finally. Sorry it's so late. Were you waiting up for me?"

"Mm," Arizona affirmed, slowly pulling herself into a sitting position. "I was going to surprise you."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm surprised, all right." She unconsciously ran her tongue across her bottom lip, which made Arizona shiver slightly. "Those are new," she observed, motioning to the bra and underwear set. "When did you get those?"

Arizona just smiled mischievously. "Merry Christmas."

"I must've been really good this year," Callie said. She sat down beside her wife in the space Arizona had vacated. "Or is this what I get for being..." Mouth dangerously close to Arizona's ear, she whispered gravelly, "...bad?"

Arizona shivered again, but she was decidedly not cold anymore. "You tell me."

Callie couldn't think of a comeback - not a verbal one, anyway. One hand played between Arizona's breasts, fingertips running up and back down, while the nails of the other hand drew light circles on her hip. A hot mouth licked a path up Arizona's neck and sucked at the spot just below her ear.

Arizona moaned softly. "Callie..."

"Where were we?" Callie asked lowly as she shifted her legs to straddle Arizona's hips. Their mouths pressed together in a hot, heavy kiss, tongues pushing against each other, teeth nipping at lips, breathy moans being swallowed by passion. Arizona lifted her hips just as Callie pressed down with hers, causing two groins to meet and rub together with delicious friction. Callie pulled away from the kiss to groan, the anticipation between her legs climbing steadily to what she was sure would soon be an unbearable heat.

Both of Arizona's hands grasped tightly to Callie's hips, determined to keep them firmly against her own, but Callie's hands wandered. One cupped a full, blue-lace clad breast, thumb circling the nipple, while the other hand played at the waistline of Arizona's underwear. Her mouth pressed hot, wet kisses against Arizona's collarbone and chest, teeth dragging against any exposed skin they could reach.

"Callie," Arizona gasped. "C-Callie - ahh!" she hissed as Callie's thumbnail scraped across her nipple. "Callie, w-wait."

Callie rolled her hips against Arizona's, feeling heat that she was sure emanated from both of them. She felt moisture collecting between her legs and imagined she could feel Arizona's against her, too. If Callie could just get her pants off, there would only be thin fabric separating two hot cores, desperate for each other's touch. But taking off her pants would mean stopping what she was currently doing, and that just wasn't an option at the moment. "Hmm," she hummed, only half-hearing Arizona's words.

"Callie, s-stop," Arizona called out, even as Callie's tongue sucked at her other breast through the fabric of her bra and she threw her head back and thrust her hips as a direct result. "Stop!"

The command broke through Callie's haze and she stilled. "What?" she asked, suddenly worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Arizona promised, slightly breathless. At that, Callie slid a hand between Arizona's legs to cup her through her underwear. "Oh, god, you feel so good," Arizona said in one rushed breath. "N-no, you have to stop."

"Mmm," Callie moaned. "So hot. I wanna unwrap my present -" her hand tugged at Arizona's underwear in explanation - "under the tree." She pressed her fingers against Arizona's core, feeling hot wetness through the fabric. "I bet you taste _so_good."

"Callie, no," Arizona protested, her voice coming out strained and high-pitched. Her wife's fingers felt amazing against her and she wanted them inside. "It's-it's 4:30. It's p-practically Christmas morning. _Ooh!_" Callie's fingers rubbed her slowly. "Sofia could come downstairs at any moment and - _ah!_" One finger flicked against her clit. "I w-will not have her see us defiling the Christmas tree."

Reluctantly, Callie slowed her hips and fingers before stopping altogether. Arizona had a point.

"Bed," Arizona breathed out. Callie nodded, moving off of her wife and trying to catch her breath. She straightened out her shirt while Arizona slipped on her socket and attached her leg. She was standing by the time Callie looked up.

Callie raised her eyebrows. "I don't think I've ever seen you do that so fast."

"Maybe I've never had such good motivation," Arizona countered. She extended a hand to Callie. "Take me to bed, Calliope."

* * *

Arizona barely had the bedroom door closed when Callie was on her again, pawing at her bra and rubbing herself against her hip.

"Callie!" Arizona exclaimed, half laugh, half surprised gasp. This side of Callie - the wanton, needy, _please just fuck me _side - didn't come out that often. If Arizona had known she'd get to see it for some lacy blue underwear, she'd have bought it months ago. Still, as hot as it was, she really wanted to lay her wife down on their bed, slowly take off her clothes, and worship the body she craved. "Callie, wait."

"Arizona," Callie groaned throatily. "I'm so wet for you."

On the other hand...

Arizona crashed her mouth against her wife's, Callie's hips never letting up as Arizona sucked her tongue into her mouth. Callie's hands wandered, trying to undo Arizona's bra clasp without looking, while Arizona's settled on Callie's hips in an attempt to still them.

"Mmph," Arizona mumbled, pulling out of the kiss. "You have too many clothes on."

"Yeah?" Callie quirked an eyebrow, hands still trying to work Arizona's bra. "You gonna do something about it?"

"No." Arizona darted out of Callie's grasp and moved toward the bed. "_You _are." She perched on the edge, on Callie's side, and looked at her wife expectantly. "Take them off. Mm, slowly."

It was all Callie could do not to collapse into a puddle on the floor. Dominant Arizona was _hot._

Never taking her eyes off of her wife as she moved closer, Arizona worked at her prosthesis, removing it, then the socket, once again before placing them on the floor out of the way. Put it on, take it off - it had become second nature over the years. She had a feeling she could do it in her sleep - with surgical precision, of course.

Callie started with her shoes and socks, fully intent on torturing the woman who had insisted she undress slowly. She looked Arizona straight in the eye as she pulled off one sock, then the other, rolled them into a ball, and set them neatly on the floor. "Be careful what you wish for," Callie retorted when Arizona whimpered softly and squirmed.

The dark purple shirt was next to go, Callie starting at the bottom hem and slowly inching it up her body, revealing soft, golden skin that never failed to make Arizona's mouth water. She carefully folded the shirt and took her time bending over to place it on the floor next to her socks.

Callie's bent-over form granted Arizona perfect view of her wife's cleavage, two full breasts swaying inside a plunging black bra. Arizona exhaled heavily and, without fully realizing it, spread her legs and pressed a hand to her core through her underwear. The lacy little number did almost nothing to conceal ever-increasing heat and wetness.

It took everything Callie had not to abandon her task and take Arizona right then and there. The sight of her wife touching herself in that lacy blue underwear was nearly her undoing. Her hands faltered on the button of her pants, clearly thinking about stopping, but even as she slowly rubbed herself through her underwear, Arizona sent Callie a challenging stare.

Knowing that Arizona fullly expected her to finish what she'd started, Callie set to work on the pants: skin-tight, dark wash jeans that left nothing to the imagination rolled languidly down toned legs to reveal crimson boy shorts. Callie pulled them off one foot at a time and made a show of folding them, then setting them down on top of her shirt.

Callie was just about to consider taking off her bra when Arizona rubbed her clit through her underwear, squeezed her own breast with her other hand, tipped her head back, and moaned.

It was mind-numbingly hot, yes, but bringing Arizona to orgasm was Callie's job and she was damn well going to do it. She leaned over her wife, looming so closely it made both of them shudder. "Arizona-"

"I need you," Arizona breathed.

That was all the encouragement Callie needed.

She sunk to her knees in front of Arizona and immediately grabbed the hand that was working between her legs. "No more of that," Callie commanded softly. Arizona's fingers glistened with her own arousal, a fact in which Callie delighted as she slowly drew them into her mouth. She hummed contentedly at the taste; Arizona responded with a whimper-moan at the sensation.

"You taste good," Callie husked. Arizona rolled her hips toward Callie's face. Letting go of Arizona's hand, Callie reached forward and grasped the thin material of her wife's underwear. Agonizingly slowly, she peeled it away to reveal Arizona's pussy, nearly dripping with want. Once the underwear hung from Arizona's right leg, she eagerly kicked it off. Callie lay sloppy, wet kisses on the insides of Arizona's thighs; Arizona fell back to brace herself on her elbows, not wanting to concern herself with balance.

Finally, after what seemed like torturous hours of Callie being so close and yet so far, Callie nuzzled her nose against Arizona's clit and made a long swipe up with her tongue. "Mmm," Callie moaned into her core. "So hot, Arizona. You taste _so_good." Callie smacked her lips and dove back in, this time wrapping her mouth around as much of Arizona as she could get.

Arizona spread her thighs, opening herself as widely as she could, and cried out in blissful agony. She felt _amazing_. It was hard to believe that a few short years ago, she never thought she would feel like this again. She had been unable to fathom that her body could still do good things for her, sure that all it did was betray her. While Callie had been more than happy to help, the decision - and ability - to let herself feel good again was all Arizona's. And now, as she thrust herself against Callie's face, she was infinitely glad she'd made that decision. Callie's lips and tongue on her felt _so _good. The fact that she'd been waiting for it all night, growing more worked up with every minute Callie was still stuck at work, only made it feel more incredible.

"Callie!" Arizona's voice came out high-pitched and breathy. "Ca- _ohh!_" Callie's teeth lightly grazed her clit. "Oh, god. Don't stop, don't stop. Callie, don't stop!"

Callie circled Arizona's opening with her tongue, then veered off to one side to suck and nip at her labia. Arizona was a mess of panting and high-pitched whimpers. Callie returned her tongue to her wife's opening, circling once again before darting quickly inside, which made Arizona's whole body jump. But no sooner had Callie gone inside than she switched to the other side, nipping and suckling once again.

"Callie," Arizona wheezed. "I can't hold on- I need-"

Without another word, Callie plunged her tongue into Arizona and brought one hand down to flick and rub at her clit. The other hand shot up Arizona's body and slithered under the lacy blue bra to squeeze her breast. Arizona immediately clenched around Callie's tongue as her hips picked up even more speed. Her eyes slammed shut, head falling back, mouth opening in a silent moan.

Callie gave a few more thrusts with her tongue before pulling out, but before Arizona could complain, she replaced her tongue with two fingers and sucked Arizona's clit into her mouth. She timed the plunges of her fingers with rhythmic flicking of her tongue. Callie could feel Arizona's clit swelling under her touch, and the way the inner muscles of Arizona's core grabbed at her fingers nearly had Callie coming on the spot.

Arizona's breathy moans returned with full force, a sure sign that she was about to tumble over the edge. Sure enough, her body suddenly pushed down hard on Callie's fingers and went stiff. She didn't make a sound, all of her breath having rushed out of her body at the intense sensations. Callie didn't let up, determined to work Arizona through her orgasm. As soon as Arizona began to shiver and shake, Callie sucked her clit hard, grazing it ever so slightly with her teeth. It threw Arizona into a second orgasm and she somehow had the wherewithal to bite her lip to keep from screaming too loudly. It wasn't until she weakly tapped at Callie's back with her heel that Callie relented, slowly pulling her fingers out and removing her mouth from her wife's clit.

It took Arizona a while to come down, and Callie was happy to rub her gently while she did, head resting on Arizona's right thigh. She squeezed her own legs together, aroused beyond all reasonable belief. Her underwear was soaked through, and when Arizona shuddered slightly from an aftershock, Callie's core tightened almost painfully.

Finally, when Arizona collapsed onto her back, arms splayed out to either side, Callie clambered onto the bed. "You are so beautiful," she whispered.

"Hmm," Arizona sighed, shifting slightly to give Callie some more room. "You're not too bad yourself."

Callie just smiled. "This needs to come off now," she decided, reaching for Arizona's bra and unhooking it once and for all. She gazed at her wife's breasts for a long minute, feeling herself getting impossibly more turned on, before leaning over and swirling around one with her tongue. "Mm. That's much better."

While Callie's attention was diverted, Arizona took the opportunity to wrap her right leg around her hips and flip her onto her back.

Breathless, Callie just started up at Arizona.

"Hi," Arizona giggled, dimples popping. She tugged at Callie's bra. "You don't need this anymore." As her hands slid the straps down her wife's shoulders, she wriggled her right leg in between Callie's. With her hands planted firmly on the mattress, balance would be no issue, and even if it was, she'd just fall onto Callie. Neither woman would have any problem with that.

Together, both women maneuvered the bra all the way off, and Callie flung it across the room. Before Arizona could do anything else, Callie once again began rubbing herself against Arizona's thigh. The friction made her eyes roll back in her head.

"Hey!" Arizona exclaimed. No way was Callie allowed to come before Arizona got to touch her. "If you're going to do that, I'm going to do this." She rolled off of Callie and propped herself up on her side.

"No!" Callie cried. "Arizona-" She wanted - needed - to come so badly she was practically on the verge of tears. Her own hand coursed down her body; she was not above taking care of herself if the situation required it.

Arizona intercepted her and Callie let out a strangled moan. "I'm going to touch you," Arizona promised softly but firmly, squeezing Callie's hand. Callie just whimpered. With her free hand, Arizona cupped Callie through her underwear, hand barely touching where Callie so desperately craved her. "Wow," Arizona said, feeling her wife's copious arousal seeping through the fabric. "You weren't kidding."

Callie groaned and rolled her hips. "Arizona, _please_."

But Arizona, wanting to watch Callie come undone, was content to tease her a little longer. She ran just the very tips of her fingers up and down Callie's slit through the underwear. Callie squirmed and moaned. She was nearly there. If Arizona pressed just a _little _harder -

Arizona's touch disappeared yet again and Callie all but screamed. Letting go of Callie's hand that she'd been squeezing, Arizona dropped both hands to Callie's underwear and pulled it off. She tossed it in the vague direction of where she remembered Callie's bra landing earlier.

Wasting no more time, Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and pressed it against her pussy, instantly coating it with her arousal.

Arizona let her mouth hover above Callie's. "That's hot," she murmured. She leaned down for a sloppy kiss. "Mm. You really need this, huh?"

"Yes," Callie croaked. How she was able to form words at this point was totally beyond her. "Arizona, _please_."

Arizona exhaled hotly and climbed back on top of Callie, right leg hooking around her hip this time. "What do you want me to do?"

"Touch me," Callie whined. "Go inside. S-so bad, I n-need you so badly." Arizona slid one finger through dripping wetness and into Callie's core. "Mm, p-please just-" Callie's hips rolled beyond her control. "J-just fuck me. _Please_."

A shiver ran down Arizona's spine at Callie's words, at how she was unraveling. Finally taking pity, Arizona slid the finger out and then thrust three back inside. Callie moaned loudly and Arizona quickly swallowed the noise with another deep kiss. Arizona wasted no time in picking up a rhythm, pounding her fingers inside of Callie and rolling her clit with her thumb on each upward thrust.

The upper half of Callie's body rose up and she threw her head back. Two sets of breasts pressed into each other, and Arizona circled her chest against Callie's, letting their nipples rub together. Callie's hands found their way to Arizona's back and gripped her tightly, nails digging into her skin and leaving half-moon indentations. Neither woman cared.

"Calliope," Arizona husked. "Does this feel good?"

Incapable of words, Callie let out a high moan.

"Yeah," Arizona agreed. "Mm, you like this. You're so wet, Callie. _So _hot."

Callie made another unintelligible noise. Few things were better than Arizona Robbins' dirty mouth.

Arizona twisted her fingers sharply. "Are you close?"

"Ahh!" Callie gasped. "Arizona! Oh, god. I'm gonna- I-I'm gonna-"

"Yeah," Arizona said again, rolling Callie's clit hard. "You are." She leaned down and nipped at Callie's collarbone, simultaneously rubbing her inner wall.

Callie came hard with a loud "Arizona!" that dissolved halfway through into a screaming moan - which, once again, Arizona was quick to swallow with a kiss. Callie bucked and shivered through her orgasm, riding Arizona's hand. "Oh my god," she breathed out as she began to come down. "That was...oh my god." Arizona smiled in satisfaction and withdrew her fingers, rubbing Callie with barely-there touches to bring her all the way back down.

"I think we managed to salvage Christmas Eve," Arizona mused, wrapping Callie up from behind and kissing her shoulder.

Callie laughed. "Was that what you were waiting up for?"

It was Arizona's turn to laugh. "Something like that. I think I make a pretty good Christmas present, don't you?"

"Oh, _hell _yes." Callie twisted in Arizona's arms to be able to see her face. "Hey," she said, suddenly more serious. "I love you." She nuzzled into her wife's neck and planted a gentle kiss.

"Hey," Arizona giggled, making light circles with her fingers on Callie's tailbone. "I love _you_." The two lay in silence for a comfortable moment. "So, how was work?"

"I don't remember. I have hot-sex induced amnesia. I think I-" Callie stopped talking and both women froze at the unmistakable sound of little footsteps running down the hall. "Shit!" Callie exclaimed in a loud whisper. She sprung out of bed, immediately running around the room collecting the clothing they'd both shed. Arizona was content to watch, Callie's gloriously naked form on full display.

An excited shriek sounded from the stairs. "Mama! Mommy! Santa came!"

Callie dove for the pajamas under her pillow, Arizona following suit. Both women scrambled to dress before Sofia came bounding in. Callie leaped back into bed and pulled the covers over herself.

Arizona furrowed her brow. "Callie, what -"

"Shh!" Callie insisted. "We're asleep! We've been sleeping. All night."

"You want to pretend we slept through Sofia screaming?" Arizona laughed. "Callie, we can be awake."

"Santa came!" Sofia exclaimed again, running closer to the bedroom door. "He put presents under the tree! And he ate all the cookies and milk!"

Callie quirked an eyebrow in Arizona's direction.

Arizona just shrugged. "Santa got hungry last night."

The door burst open and Sofia ran in, immediately jumping onto the bed. "Wake up!"

Callie stretched as if she'd just woken up. "Hmm," she sighed. "Is it morning already?"

Arizona buried her head into her pillow, unable to control her laughter. Her wife was just ridiculous.

"Yes!" Sofia cried, bouncing on her knees. "It's Christmas!" She glanced at Arizona. "Mama's still sleeping!" She pulled on Arizona's arm. "Wake up, Mama!"

Arizona's head popped up, smile still firmly in place (and threatening to dissolve into laughter again at any moment). "Good morning, Sofia."

"It's Christmas!" Sofia said again.

"It _is?_" Arizona gasped, feigning shock. "How do you know?"

"Because Santa came!" Sofia bounced again. "There's presents under the tree!"

"Hmm," Arizona pondered, smiling mischievously. "That does sound an awful lot like Christmas. What do you think, Mommy?"

"I think Mommy needs coffee," Callie replied.

Arizona just laughed softly and shook her head. "Okay, Sof. How about you go put on your socks and slippers while Mommy and I put some warm clothes on, and then we'll go look under the tree. Does that sound good?"

"Yep!" Sofia agreed, climbing down from the bed and scampering away.

"Wait!" Arizona called. Sofia stopped in her tracks. Arizona put her hands on her hips, pretending to be indignant. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Sofia's eyes widened. "Oh!" She dashed back toward the bed and climbed back in before snuggling up to Arizona and throwing her arms around her neck. "Love you, Mama." She smacked a noisy kiss onto Arizona's cheek.

Arizona squeezed Sofia to her. "I love you so much, baby girl."

They sat like that for a moment before Sofia all but threw herself onto Callie and lay an identically loud kiss on her cheek. "Love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Callie kissed the top of Sofia's head. She cuddled her daughter to her for a minute before giving her a gentle push. "Now go put on your socks. It's Christmas!" Sofia laughed and jumped down, making a run for her bedroom.

* * *

When they were alone again, Callie reached across the bed and pulled Arizona into her arms. "You're my favorite Christmas present. Every year."

Arizona sighed contentedly. "I love you. So much." She snuggled into her wife's embrace. "Even though you're _super _cheesy." Her eyes lit up. "Ooh, cheese! Let's make cheese omelets! I'm hungry."

Callie laughed. "What, the cookies didn't fill you up?"

Arizona traced a finger across Callie's chest. "I worked them off." Callie shivered. Arizona started to move off of her, but she turned around at the last second. "I love being your Christmas present, Calliope." Her eyes glinted. "And tonight you can unwrap me anywhere you want."


End file.
